A Dark Knight's ReturnA Grandchild's Love
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: What happens when a family member thought to be lost comes back but can't remember who he is or who his family is. Will it take a grandchild's love to help him.updated to chapter 8.
1. The Beginning

After his long battle from another demon lord (Time is set after Devil May Cry2). Trish and Dante had finally settled down to start a family. Trish gave birth to a son named Kilk Sparda. Dante of course didn't know his son was born until Trish had finally returned from a mission holding his son in her arms. She had taken a mission when Dante had been gone for a while. She didn't have a choice of when Kilk would be born but she was lucky the baby wasn't born until after her mission was done. Dante ran up to her wrapping his arms around her neck. He was happy to see that she and the baby was all right. But Trish had this unhappy look on her face when she handed Kilk to his father.

"Trish wants wrong I thought you might be happy?"

Trish took his arm and had him sit down with her. "Dante I had twins but one of them didn't make it. I am sorry."

Dante looked down at the little boy in his arms. He hugged the little one gently as small tear roll down from his cheek. "How did he die Trish?"

"While I was having the boys a demon came after me and snatched Kilk's brother from me. I couldn't find that demon but I did find a room that was filled with blood. The smell of the blood was like mine and yours mixed together in that room Dante."

Dante nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry Trish we still have Kilk. He will grow up to be a strong demon hunter like us."

Years went on and Kilk grew strong but to Trish and Dante's surprise he was growing stronger it seemed by the year. It was a good 8 years since Kilk was born on that faithful day and what was spooking Dante was that Kilk was starting to look like his grandpa Sparda in the way he dressed and acted. Dante and Trish of course continued Devil hunting but the only did it when they knew Kilk was at school. Until one dark knight Kilk was having nightmares and was sitting in his father's lap looking at some pictures of his father's family. He was always intrigued about the one of his grandfather Sparda. There was knock on the front door more of a thud knocks but a knock none the less. Dante raised up slipping Kilk down into his chair. He grabbed Force Edge off the wall as he walked over to the door. He pulled it open and a dark figure body came crashing down on top of Dante.

"GAH!"

"DADDY!"

"Kilk go get your mother now!"

"Yes sir!"

Kilk took off running upstairs his sky blue eyes wide with fear. He started knocking on his parent's bedroom door loudly trying his best to wake up his mother. Trish had finally got out of bed and opened the door to see what her son wanted. As soon as she had opened the door Kilk grabbed her wrist and started pulling her down the stairs while she was trying to tie her robe close.

"Kilk what is the problem baby?"

"There is someone injured and he landed on top of daddy, mommy."

Kilk looked up to his mother with those big sky blue eyes. He had so much of Dante and his grandfather in him it made her smile with pride inside of her heart. She would reach down with her hand and ruffle his messy snow-white hair as she went help his father with the injured figure. When she got their Dante was already struggling to get the man inside of the main office. Trish walked over and helped Dante get the stranger inside of the guestroom. Hour's later Kilk woke up on the couch when his parents went up their rooms after getting the man stabilized. Kilk would sneak into the guestroom where the man was sleeping now in. He would slowly walk up and his sky blue eyes would widen when he noticed the guy looked like an older version of his father. Kilk would slowly raise his hand to the stranger's face and would trace his face with his little fingers. For some strange reason Kilk became very tired again and ended up curling with the man. Some how Kilk knew the man wouldn't harm him. His aura had seemed so strangely familiar to him that it made him feel very secure.


	2. Trust

The next morning the stranger woke up with something warm next to him in his arms. He didn't move so he wouldn't wake the small boy that laid asleep next to him. He turned just enough to look at the little one. The boy had snow white hair like himself. He would slowly raise his none injuired arm and run his fingers through the little boy's hair only find it was soft and thick. He would only smile to himself as noticed that the boy had a familiar scent about him and he recongized it to be like his own. He laid there trying to remember what had happened to him last night but all he could remember was knocking on a door then passing out as soon someone had open it.

Dante had woke up, it was his turn to get up and get Kilk out of bed for school. But he wasn't sure if they boy should go to school. He was up pretty late last night from his nightmares and he is sure that the boy probably didn't go to sleep after what had occured as well. Dante walked into his son's room only find the bed empty. He walked into the bathroom to see if he gotten up on his own but he wasn't there either. Dante was becoming very worried that something might of happened to his son. He walked down stairs to see if his son had fallen asleep in his office chair. He didn't find him there either.He walked into the room where the stranger he and Trish had placed in the guest bed. There he found his son fast asleep in the man's arms. The man looked up at Dante and gave a strange look at first then he would place a finger over his lips to tell him to be quiet. Dante gave a slow nod as he walked over and picked up his son into his arms.

"Geez kid your getting heavy."

Dante then soon turned and walk away with the man looking at him walk with the kid out the door. The man sat there blinking a few times. Dante had looked quite familiar to him but he didn't know how or why he was familiar to him. Dante had finally got up stairs and laid his son down into his own bed. He covered him and still a little puzzled as to why his own son would curl up with a complete stranger. He shook his head as he went back to his room noticing that Trish was already up and moving around.

"Your not going to believe where I found Kilk sleeping at?"

"Where was he sleeping this time? In the Library?"

"No he was sleeping with that guy from last night."

Trish turned around with a surprised look in her eyes."Your kidding me?"

"No I am serious hon. He was fasted asleep and he looked like he was happy to be there as well. When I picked up Kilk from the bed the guy asked me to be quiet and not the wake Kilk up. But the strangest thing was that I felt pretty comfortable with the guy as well. It was like he was really familair to me. I just wish I could put my finger on it though."

The man down stairs had sat there a bit,he was hurting pretty badly and his mind was very foggy. When he would try to remember something,a black vail would just slide down over that memory. Even his own name would slip him. Trish would walk down stairs to check on the man. She blinked a moment seeing him sit up in the bed. She knew he had alot of wounds on him last night. Now they didn't seem to be any on him anymore from where she was standing. But what else spooked the shit out of her was that the man had snow white hair like her son and husband. Sky blue eyes that would melt anyone's heart. But he was alot older like he could be someone's grandfather but then she felt it. A demon aura was in the man. Trish grabbed for one of Dante's guns(Ebony) and slowly walked up to the man.

"Whats your name old man?"

"I.....I....I don't know what my name is..."

Trish stood there a minute."Do you know what race you are?"

"No I don't."

"Well from standing here. I could feel your Demonic Aura surrounding you."

"If what you say is true. Then I must be a demon."

"Are you here to hurt my son or any my family?"

"No. I wouldn't hurt that little boy. He is very sweet kid. I wouldn't hurt your family. I just want to know who I am."

"Alright then. You can stay until your memory returns. But I only have one thing to ask you?"

"What would that be?"

"When we are not here would you be willing to watch over Kilk?"

"Of course."

Trish was trusting a complete stranger with her child. But from what Dante had told her Kilk had seemed to trust the man enough to fall asleep next to him. The man looked at Trish he didn't recongize her at all but she had someone's face he sorta recongized. But the memories would just slip by him. Another black vail that would block him from grasping another memory that might of been usefull. Dante had walk down stairs to talk to his wife, finding her talking with the man. He stopped right next to her wrapping his arm around her waist and also slipping a kiss to her lips. The man sat there watching the two when a memory flash before him of a little boy asking him not to leave. That he loved him he didn't want to be alone. He shook his head as he looked at Dante wondering if that little boy was him. He wasn't for sure he couldn't hear the little boy's name when he said in the memory.


	3. Memories

"Well from what I know grandpa was one of the generals of the demon world. But then something happened and the justice of light and rightness showed him that taking over the human world was wrong. So he fought on the human's side against the demon world. He fought the leader of those armies named Mundus. He defeats Mundus 2000 years ago and sealed the demon portal to the human world. Then he settled down with a wife named Eva. She bore him two twin sons, Dante Sparda and Virgil Sparda. Then he left them one day to fight evil again and was never seen again. When my daddy was about 10 years old bad demons appeared and attacked his home. Killed his mother and brother well he thought his brother was dead." Kilk explained what he could to the man.

The man sat there silent not knowing what to say about what the boy had just told him. Then one of his flash backs hit him and so did the pain from having a violent one to boot. Kilk could only watch as this happened but he did hold the man's hand during the whole thing. The image came in clear of a battle against enemies never seen by the human eyes. Then he saw a sword in his hand the same one he saw Trish have when seen her give birth to her children. He looked up and saw the man demon he was after but this time the man stopped the dream and looked down at the child holding his hand. A smile came over his face as he stood up from the bed his wounds healed.

"You know what I feel like doing kiddo?" The white haired man said.

"What do you want to do?" Kilk looked up at him with sta-struck eyes.

"I would like to take a walk around the house to get the feel for it. You since your mother and father left me in charge of you." He said as he looked over his shoulder at the little guy.

Kilk bounced in place then ended up on the floor on his feet. He smiled big at him grabbing him by the hand. " Come with me I'll show you my room." Kilk lead the man out of his room and right up stairs to his room which was two doors down from his parents. The white haired man didn't even get to see anything from the time he left his room to Kilk's room. The man stood staring at a very large room covered in the most beautiful midnight blue he had ever seen. He looked over to the boy who was now sitting on his knees in front of chest that looked older then the boy. The man walked over to the boy then kneeled down next to him placing one hand down on his shoulder. The man watched Kilk open the chest and sitting there were so many old toys.

"So kid how long have you had these toys for?" The old man asked.

"They were my father's toys long before they were mine. But that's not what I want to show you." The boy was oh so careful pulling the toys out and setting them down. Like they would break if he got way to rough with them. At the bottom of the chest was a lock which they boy sighed a bit as he would run his fingers against the inside paneling of the chest. That's when he found the secret pocket of it was empty.

"Oh no it's gone…" Kilk said sadly.

"What's gone?" Asked the white hair man.

"The key to the lock. I always keep it in the pocket of the paneling. Someone has been my toy chest again. 10 to one it was my daddy." Kilk said.

"Why would your father want to get into your toy chest?" The man asked.

"Because what I keep inside of it. He doesn't like the idea I look up to someone from his family. But I keep it as a reminder of who he is and what relation he has with me." Kilk said as he sat flat on the floor while crossing his legs.

"Well let's go ahead and have a little fun while we are up here. I bet with all those old toys we create a large army to fight the bad guys." The white hair man said.

Kilk looked up at him with this large smile which even his parents haven't even seen. For a good 5 hours Kilk and the white haired man played with his old and new toys. Building forts, armies, and even had recreated an old time war. When Trish went to go get her son she found fast asleep in the white hair man's arms while he slept among all of Kilk's stuffed toys which were scattered everywhere. Trish just smiled as she walked over to the white haired man then gentle shook him awake.

"Hey you wake up.." Trish said.

"Huh?" The white hair man said as he slowly opened his eyes seeing Trish standing over him. He went to raised up but felt a small squeeze around his waist. He smiled while shaking his head. "I guess I fell asleep with the little guy while we were playing."

"Looks like it. He wore you out like he does to his father. He has a lot of energy for just a little kid." Trish said as she helped him pick Kilk up and place the small child into his bed.

"So I noticed. So why did you come to get us anyway?"

"It's time for dinner." She stated.

"Oh great what are we having?" He asked.

"It's a mixture of leftovers from the week. So there is plenty to go around if your hungry."

"Good I am starving from playing with the little guy." He was following Trish out the door. "Oh you wouldn't believe this. He thinks I should think up a name for my self until I can remember my real name." He said to her.

"It might be a good idea to do so. I mean we can't be calling hey you or dude when we need you to watch Nathan right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah I guess so. You're the only one who calls him Nathan huh?" He asked Trish as he was heading into the dinning room.

"Yes because that is his given name. Even though Dante despises that name. He prefers to call our son Kilk because it's a warriors name." She stated as she began sitting down at the table, which already had food on it.

"Well at you least you will have someone to take care and watch your kid when he needs it." The man said as he began helping serving everyone's plates up.

A few hours go by as Trish, Dante, and the man with the white talked about jobs, Kilk, and maybe having the man stay as a nanny for Kilk since he doesn't go to a normal school for children. Which the white haired man found out that Kilk goes to a supernatural type school until he can learn to hide and control of his powers. That night after dinner the white haired man was in the guestroom. Laying his head back against the headboard looking at the window from across his bed. When the flashes of lighten slammed against the ground outside of the house. He saw a book sitting on the desk across the room. He swung his feet off the bed letting them land on the floor. He raised up then began walking over to the desk. Each time the light from the storm appeared he could almost see the title of the book from where he was standing. He reached down and picked up the book. He looked at the cover of the book, which was a beautiful navy blue with red bindings. He walked back over to the bed while looking at the first few pages of the book. He began reading the book for a while and found a name he really liked. He smiled to himself as he continued reading the book. He had also found a book in which to read to Kilk before bedtime. He fell asleep with the book on top of his chest while the thunder and lighten storm continued on during the night.


	4. Happiness

Dante shook his head for a moment then he rubbed his eyes for a moment when his eyes went back to their normal coloring. Dante looked back at the old man whose eyes had gone back to normal as well. Dante took his hand out from behind his back and laid the guns across the man's lap. The guns belonged to Dante's father Sparda. The man looked down at the guns then back at Dante who hadn't said a word to him for over 20 minutes.

"Why are you giving me these sir?" The man with the white hair asked.

"Maybe my father's guns will help you get your memory back of that night. Heck they might even help you find out who you are? If that make any sense at all?" Dante said in a sympathetic tone.

"What was your father's name and yours so I could remember when I regain my life back?" The man with white hair asked.

"My father's name was Sparda the Legendary Dark Night. My name..my name is Dante son of the Legendary Dark Night Sparda." Dante said as he raised up and began walking out of the room.

The man sat there blinking for a moment in disbelief that he was now in the home of the son of the Legendary Dark Night. Dante left the room closing the doors behind him sighing to himself. The power that had radiated from the man with white hair seemed so familiar to but he couldn't put a finger on which family member of his was it. But he knew Mundus could copy that power though. So he wasn't sure but in time he will know if he will have to kill a man his son has come to trust if it turned out to be either his twin brother or one of the demon minions that worked for Mundus. The man with the white hair looked down at the guns lying in his lap. He placed one hand down on the black .45 then a pleasant flash came to his mind hearing a small child talking to him about his guns.

"Daddy your guns are neat. Do you think I could have a pair just like them when I get older?" The little boy said in the flash back.

"Maybe when your old enough why I must leave everyday to keep peace in the human world then you may help me craft your own guns my son." The man with the white hair said.

"Yeah! I'm going to have the same type of guns like Luce and Ombra!" The boy jumped and yelled in excitement.

The memory began fading with the man laughing at the excited little boy. The man with the white hair raised his head and looked at the guns again. He picked up both of them and looked at the names on the guns. And their were the names of the two .45s written right on the slide of them. The man smiled at himself knowing that maybe he was connected to this family some how but he was still trying to figure out how now. The memory had been pleasant especially when he thought about the guns in the memory. He reflected on the memory maybe to try and find more pleasant memories but they wouldn't come. He sat there for a few moments when the door to the room opened and a little boy with white hair came walking in rubbing his little eyes. The man with the white hair looked up and smiled seeing the child again but this time he was awake well sort of.

"Hello sleepy head." He chuckled a bit.

The little boy finished rubbing his eyes and looked over to the man sitting in the bed. Then he just gave this big smile across his young face. He ran from the door and over to the bed then climbed right beside the man sitting in the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Kilk hugged the man as tight as he could possible could. The man blinked for a minute not understanding why this little boy would even hug a complete stranger. Or maybe this kid knew more then what he was putting on. The white haired man looked at the little boy that was hugging him tightly. He just wrapped his arms around the boy and another flash back slammed back into his mind. A woman carrying a very large sword was in an immense amount of pain and was having problems fighting black shadows off that kept advancing towards her. Then he saw himself or a version of himself killing off the monsters attacking her. Once he had cleared the room of the dangers. He turned towards the woman who fell to her knees holding her enlarged stomach. He walked over to her helping her to a worn couch. Its then he realized she was about to give birth her child right then and there. He helped with what he could about emergency birthing when he brought a white haired out of her the child began crying like it was suppose to. He gave a sigh of relief until he realized that the baby didn't have anything to be wrapped in. He looked around quickly and saw that the window curtains would have to do for now. He raised up ran over to the window and pulled both curtains down. He wrapped the small babe into the old ragged cloth. Then he went to turn around he heard the woman scream in pain again. He stood there in disbelief the woman was having twins. He ran over with the baby in his arms. He set the baby down underneath the couch for now so he could deliver the other child and keep an eye on the other. As the other child came out it had the most beautiful platinum blonde hair he had ever seen. He looked up at the mother who was panting heavily from just giving birth to twin boys. He wrapped the blonde hair baby up in the other half of the ragged curtain cloth then he picked up both boys who were crying in sequence. He walked over to the mother and laid both babies into her arms. He could tell that the mother was a very strong high-spirited woman. He told her he would return with help not to move from where she was that those things probably wont be coming back from what he had done to them. She gave him a nod of assurance, as she would lay back on the couch holding her children tight in her arms. He left the building to find her some but then things go black for him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the white hair the little boy had and just smiled wide.

"We know each other don't we small one?" The man with the white hair asked.

Kilk looked up at the man and just smiled wide, teeth and all. "Yes we do. You kept me warm when I was born. I don't forget a scent that easily nor powers."

"You had a twin brother where is he?" The man with the white hair asked.

"He was killed before mommy and I left that house. The bad black shadow monsters came back and took him to be a sacrifice. When mommy found them they killed my brother already and wanted me next to complete the ritual. Mommy wouldn't let them have me so she fought them all by herself with grandpa's sword." Kilk said in a sadden tone.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't anymore then I could. I tried to go get help but something stopped me and I blacked out. By the time I woke up the house was on fire and you two were gone by then." The man with the white hair said.

"It's alright I am alive at least and that's what counts for my daddy and mommy." Kilk said in a chipper tune.

The man with the white nodded smiling at the little boy. " So do you know anything about your grandfather…. Um I don't know what your name is?"

"My name is Nathan Kilk Sparda. And yeah I know a lot about grandpa Sparda." Kilk would bounce as he spoke to the man.

"Wow that is awfully big name for you isn't it?" The man asked.

"I guess but daddy and mommy call me by Kilk. Daddy likes it because it means fighting spirit." He would say in that chipper tone again.

"I guessed your father was something like that. So tell me about your grandfather Kilk? I only know a little bit about his history even I am a demon my self." The white haired man asked.


	5. Protecting what is little

Chapter 5

During the Thunderstorm everyone was sleeping peacefully now accept Kilk, when the lighting struck the tree outside his bedroom window he jumped in bed and looked around his room. When another flash struck outside the window he took off running out his door which was always left jarred open. He ran down stairs and into the guestroom jumping into the bed of the white hair man who was asleep until Kilk had decided to hide underneath his covers.

"Is there something wrong little man?" The white hair man asked as he looked underneath the covers at Kilk.

All Kilk could do was nod very fast and cower when lighting struck the ground outside.

"Hahahaha…It's only lighting my lad. It wont get you from in here…" He said as he pull Kilk close to his chest and scoot down so the little boy could lay down.

"I've always been afraid of lighting ever since I was little, little…," Kilk said while he wrapped his arms around the white haired man.

When the lighting stopped and the down poor started. Both Kilk and the white haired man sat and listened to the rain pouring down against the glass windows. Kilk gave a slow sigh as his eyes slowly began closing to the weight of sleep began pulling him in. The white haired man watched Kilk fall asleep then he looked up at the windows again as he watched the flash of thunder filled the room with a beautiful white light flashing his shadow against the book case that sat behind the bed. When he looked back down at Kilk he gave a heavy sigh hoping one-day he could find out who he was so that he and Kilk could become good friends. He was slowly falling asleep when a flash appeared outside again but this time stood a figure outside his window. The white haired man sat up in the bed his eyes now widen in alert he reached over to the dresser that sat next to him but there wasn't anything there for him to grab. He looked over to the dresser finding nothing there. He shook his head and looked back towards the window again finding no one there. He gave a strange look towards his hand that was still laying on the nightstand. Why would he grab for something that wasn't there in the first place? But why did he react like he did, was instinct or had something like this happened before?

He gave a sigh as he got out of bed, he walked to the other side of the bed and picked Kilk up into his arms and carried the young man to his room. As he carried Kilk up stairs he saw Dante standing there next to his own room looking at him. Both nodded to each other as Dante looked over to the front door. When the white haired man hurriedly carried Kilk to his room he could hear Dante cocking the hammer on the As he carried Kilk up stairs he saw Dante standing there next to his own room looking at him. Both nodded to each other as Dante looked over to the front door. When the white haired man hurriedly carried Kilk to his room he could hear Dante cocking the hammer on Ivory. The white haired man stayed in the room with Kilk rubbing his back as he could gunfire coming from outside the front door to Devil May Cry. When it was done and over with Dante went back up stairs and found the white hair man asleep in the rocking chair next to Kilk's bed.

The next morning it was still down pouring when the white haired man woke up to Trish gentle waking him up. He blinked his blues at her as she placed a finger over his lips she did come here with her right hand as she walked out the bedroom. The white haired man followed her out shutting Kilk's door behind him. He gave her a strange look as she continued to walk down the stairs and passed Dante's desk. He walked into the what Trish and Dante call the Trophy room, there stood both Dante and Trish together at each others side. He walked forward a little more and came to a stop folding his arms over his chest.

"Is there something you wanted Dante and Trish?" He asked as he gave this look of what in the hell they wanted.

"Actually we wanted to know how you knew to move Kilk back into his room before Dante took out that demon that was lurking outside the window?" Trish asked him.


	6. Fighting for his past

Chapter 6 

" I don't know how I knew I just did. When he came running down stairs, I slightly woke up to make sure he got where he was going. When he climbed into the bed with me I knew something wasn't right. That's when I would watch the windows carefully. When I saw the shadow I knew it was time to Kilk to his room as soon as possible. I wasn't going to let the only person in this house that cares about me get hurt or maybe worse." The white haired man said while folding his arms over his chest staring at both Dante and Trish.

"Well you made a good point but what I don't understand is have you ever done that before?" Dante asked, as he looked the man over with those sky blue eyes.

The man stood there a moment looking to his memories to see if they would allow him to at least access anything about him ever having done that before. But his mind drew a blank or that black curtain would fall over his memories and the pain his head began throbbing like a stake being pushed into his neck multiple times. Trish felt bad when saw the pain wash over the white haired man's face. She walked over to him and offered him to walk back to his room for now. She just gave Dante a look of disguise, she knew full well that this man was having many problems remembering who he was. Trish and the white haired man quietly talked on the way to the guestroom. They had basically talked about Kilk and his studies about Demonics, Holy warriors and the everyday stuff that human children learned about in school. The white haired man would only chuckle but end up groaning because of the pain in his head. He sighed when Trish helped him to his bed. He laid down as she left his head was pounding from trying to remember a few things from his past. He laid there a few minutes with his eyes closed but it wasn't much longer before he fell into a deep sleep. He slept most of the day away having nightmares of that one night of showing up on Dante's doorsteps.

He felt helpless in the dream when he would watch these shadowed things attack himself who was bleeding and trying to crawl a weapon which was out of reach. When he ran over to help the monsters yelled at him and hissed. He picked up the sword and handed to the man on the ground then helped him back up to his feet. When the beaten and blooded man looked at him both of them pulled Luce and Ombra out and then attacked the shadows that have been blocking his memories.


	7. Remembering

He looked over to Kilk who been watching this enter time but he was now watching with curious eyes. The man reached his hands down and picked up Luce and Ombra then he began pulling the same tricks that Dante could as he went to place them into holsters that appeared underneath his arms. His entire wardrobe change into a pair elegant dress shoes, a pair of royal purple slacks, a white bloused shirt, an blood red low cut vest, a white ascot, and an royal purple long coat with the collar, sleeves, and the end of the coat being blood red as well. He turned towards Kilk who was just amazed by what he seeing. He reached into a pocket on the inside of the coat and pulled a monocle out and placed into his left eye. He smiled at the boy who was sitting on the bed he been resting on. He walked over to him with his Yamato appearing on his back. Picked up the child up then began heading out the door to have a talk with Dante.

When he got out the doors he looked around to see if he could find Kilk's father but the man wasn't around at the moment. Then he notices the decorations on the wall and ended up snarling his nose a bit. "I'm not surprised you don't have nightmares from this stuff hanging up on the wall Nathan." The man said.

Kilk was silent for a moment as he looked at the man who was carrying him. Then he spoke up a little. " Who are you why do I feel safe in your arms?" He asked.

" I am the man that left his wife and twin sons to defend against demons who wanted to get revenge against me and my family." The white hair man said.

Kilk looked down for a moment then looks up at the man as tears began running from his eyes. He squirmed in the man's arms for a moment turning around in them then he just threw his arms around the man's neck and began crying softly into his coat. He spoke in a soft hiccup tone. "You came back grandpa…" It was all Kilk could say without yelling that the Legendary Dark Night was finally home.

Sparda looked at his grandson crying softly against his shoulder. He just

smiled as he went looking for Trish and Dante he had a long ass explanation. He went up stairs to go looking for them but no one was there. Then he went back down stairs went to the dinning-room, then kitchen, and the basement. No one was around then he noticed a door he didn't see on the first floor. He walked over to it and it was unlocked, he turned the knob while pushing the door opened. He found both Trish and Dante sitting at the main desk together talking about something they found on the computer. That's when he realized Kilk had gotten heavier all of sudden. He looked over to the boy and he was fast asleep on his shoulder. He just chuckled to himself because the effect he had on Kilk. He walked into the room but before approaching Dante and Trish. He laid Kilk down on the blood red office couch Dante had. Sparda smiled down at his grandson that was sleeping ever so peacefully. Then a thought ran through Sparda's mind that he removed his coat then he would lay it down on top of Kilk's sleeping form. He turned on his heel while pivoting on his other foot's toes. He looked at Trish and Dante when he slammed his heel down getting a look in his eyes that they didn't answer him, also that they left Kilk alone by himself with someone they didn't know it was Sparda himself. He walked over to the desk; he stood in front of it for minute before he slammed his hand flat against the wood desk. That caused both Trish and Dante to come unglued and pull guns on Sparda.

Sparda just shook his head at both of them then he spoke calmly to them. "I thought you would have more sense then to leave yourselves unguarded like that. Especially you Dante."


	8. Remembering part two

Trish just sat there a minute in shock at who he was looking at. "Um.. I… uh.."

Dante blinked a moment when looking at the man standing in front of him not saying a word. He raised up from his desk placing his hands on the desk but there was so many emotions running through his body, mind, and eyes. He didn't know which ones to express first. But he spoke eventually and it ended up being something Sparda already knew. "Where's my son?"

Sparda just sighed as he looked over to the blood red couch. "Asleep. You know you really shouldn't leave him alone with a complete stranger. You might have lost him like when you lost his twin brother."

Trish just sat there in shock again that Dante's own father knew that Kilk had a brother. That's when she began weeping at remembering how her other son was dead because she was so stubborn about having to go on a mission when she was due. Dante turned and saw the tears in Trish's eyes then he became enraged at his father. He turned on his heels, jumped up onto the desk, and then he tackled his father to the floor and just started pounding his fist into the legendary dark night. He didn't care if his father was the dark night or not he was going to take every frustration he had since he was a child out on his father. But Sparda took a few hits to the chest and grabbed his son's wrists making him stand up when he stood up on his own two feet. He looked at Dante while shaking his head. He released Dante's wrist allowing him to continue hitting him. Somewhere deep inside he had a feeling that Dante needed this. Dante continued pounding his fists into his father's chest blaming him for everything that had happened to him, his mother, and brother. When Sparda looked down at his son who was now just sobbing into his white bloused shirt.

Sparda looked up at Trish who had just finished her own crying and spoke to her softly. "I guess you both had so much problems that you needed this huh?" He asked his daughter-in-law.

Trish just gave this big-hearted smile towards her father-in-law. "Dante more then me. He has had such a hard time since his mother and brother's death that I didn't know when he was going to crack on me." She stated.

Sparda just shook his head a little then looked down at his son who was barely even moving his hand anymore and wasn't making anymore sound. "Are you finished or are you going to blame me for the worlds problems as well my son?"

"No father I'm done…." Dante looked up at his father who was a little bruised from taking the hits from him. "I'm sorry about this, it's just it's been building up for so long. I didn't know when this was going to show up."

"It's alright my son no harm done." Sparda hugged his son in one arm then moved away from him. He sat down on the couch and looked at both of them as he crossed his legs. "So what are you going to tell your son about his little brother?"


	9. Warnings from the old man

Dante looked over to Trish then back to his father who was sitting next to their little boy. "We figured that we would wait until he was little older before we told him." Trish walked over to Dante and placed her hands on his shoulders smiling softly at him.

"I think you better tell him sooner then that." Sparda looked over to Kilik who was still asleep even there was yelling and commotion going in the room. "Your son has a lot of power with in him as a Demon but the forces of evil and darkness will come looking for him soon. They will do to him what they did to his twin brother."

Trish moved away from Dante and went over to her son. She picked him up into her arms and cradled him softly. "Do you really think they would do that to him as well Sparda?" Trish hugged her son a little tighter.

Sparda took a deep breath and looked over to her. "I'm afraid so Trish but the only reason they are coming after your son is to finish the ritual they had started years ago." Sparda shifted in his seat as his mind thought about why evil and darkness wanted to do this. "I haven't been completely honest with you two. The only reason they want to do this is because your boys are what are keeping the demons gates closed. If their blood is spilled on the gates opening it will release the gates and merge the two worlds. But there is a problem they sacrificed Kilik's twin brother too early."

Dante looked over to his father and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean they killed him to early father?" Dante sat down on the corner of his desk his arms folded over his chest.

Sparda looked over to Dante. "The boys have to be a certain age before they can open the gates of hell. Kilik's brother was just born which means they figured out a way to open it with just one of them. But when Trish went to find her son she ended up closing the gate when she was holding Kilik in her arms. The gate released that they're were two of them not just one." He looked over at Trish then looked at his grandson in her arms. "Kilik has to be the same age as Dante was when he fought Mundus. But I am hoping by then that Kilik will either be a demon slayer like his father." Then he went silent for a moment he couldn't say the other thing about Kilik because it would enrage Dante.

Dante looked at his father and noticed he gone silent. "There is something you're not telling us father? What is it?" Dante questioned his father as he unfolded his arms.

Sparda gave a hard sigh and looked over at Dante as he adjusted his monocle. "Yes Dante I am holding something back. You might become very enrage when you hear this but Kilik might be evil himself but we wont know until he reaches a certain age."

Dante got an angry then he look over to his son who was asleep in his wife's arms. "Are you telling me that my own son could be evil like my own brother was?" Dante voice raised as he questioned his father.

"Yes son I am telling you that one or the other boy would have been evil. But the way they went after Kilik's brother tells me they gotten the evil twin first. Because the gates of hell have to open last by….How do I put this…Your son is what we would call a pure good demon… Like you and I Dante." Sparda sighed as he looked at his son's angered face.

Trish walked over to her husband with Kilik and handed him his son. She kissed her husband softly on the cheek then she looked the boys. "Well it's getting late and I am going to start supper." You gentlemen can join me later if you wish." Trish turned and left the room heading for the kitchen.

Dante held his son in his arms and looked over to his father they both nodded their heads in a silent agreement. Sparda got up from the couch and walk over to his son and patted his shoulder not saying anything to his son. He left the room to help Trish with preparing dinner. Dante looked down at his son holding him close to his chest. His eyes spoke for him as he looked at his sleeping son. He knew deep in his heart that his son was going to be the one to stop everything this time.


End file.
